Yang Tak Terlupakan
by Deauliaas
Summary: Mungkin bag sebagian orang kenangan masa lalu itu harus dilupakan. Namun, bagi Uchiha Sasuke itu merupakan sesuatu yang harus dijaga. Karena, hanya hal tersebut yang dapat membuatnya terus berkomunikasi dengan Sakura. Mind to RnR?


**Title : Yang Tak Terlupakan**

**Pair : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort and little romance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for Haruno Sakura birthday, March 28****th**** 2013**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AUish, OOC and typo's**

**.**

_**italic **_**for flashback~**

**.**

**Yosh! Happy reading…( ^0^ )\**

.

.

.

"_Sasuke-kun! Tunggu aku, tali sepatuku lepas," ucap gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna bubblegum._

"_Ck! Cepatlah sedikit, Sakura. Kita sebentar lagi terlambat!" geram ku. Melihat temanku tersebut tampak kesulitan memasang tali sepatunya, aku segera membantu Sakura memasangya._

"_Nah. Sudah. Ayo cepat, sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup," ucapku dan dengan segera, menarik tangan Sakura untuk ikut denganku berlari. "Chotto-mate, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura kaget._

.

.

.

"Hmmph…" aku tertawa tertahan mengingat kenangan lama akan diriku dengan teman sepermainanku dulu—Sakura Haruno. Entah kenapa, belakangan ini aku selalu kepikiran tentang dirinya.

"Tomo-kun, tunggu aku." terdengar suara seorang gadis cilik yang terduduk memegangi lututnya—yang sepertinya terluka.

"Ck! Kau merepotkan, Kazuya-chan. Sudahlah, cepat naik keatas punggungku," ucap anak laki-laki yang bernama Tomo tadi, sambil menunjuk punggungnya. Dan segera saja, gadis cilik tersebut mengalungkan lengannya keleher teman laki-lakinya.

Hup! Segera dia menggendong teman gadisnya dan perlahan menghilang dari pengelihatanku. Mereka… mengingatkanku pada Sakura.

Kutengadahkan kepalaku dan mulai menatap langit, "Sudah lama ya, Sakura…" Kulangkahkan kembali kakiku menyusuri taman ini. Taman yang penuh kenangan antara aku dan Sakura—dulu.

.

.

.

"_Sasuke~ panas~" rengek Sakura._

"_Terus kau ingin apa, hah?! Kau ingin aku meniup-meniupmu sampai kau merasa cukup dingin begitu?" responku dan Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya, tanda ia sedang merajuk._

"_Aku ingin kau membelikanku minuman dingin, atau tidak satu cup es krim stroberi di stand itu," ucapnya sambil menunjuk stand es krim tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk._

"_Tidak sopan menunjuk-nunjuk seperti itu, Saku," ucapku sambil menurunkan tangannya, "Tunggu di sini. Aku akan membelikannya," ucapku lagi dan berjalan menuju stand es krim._

.

.

.

Kupandangi satu cup es krim rasa stoberi yang ada dihadapanku. Komentarmu tentang es krim ini masih tercetak jelas dalam memoriku,

"_Umm… enak~ kapan-kapan traktir aku lagi ya, Sasuke-kun. Es krim dari stand tadi memang sangat lezaat. Slurp~"_

"Slurp~" ternyata benar katamu Sakura, es krim stoberi dari stand tersebut sangat lezat. Andaikan kau juga di sini, ikut merasakan kelezatan es krim stroberi ini bersamaku—seperti dulu.

Tes…

Tes…

Tes…

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura," ucapku sambil menyeka air mataku yang tiba-tiba keluar tanpa dikomando. Aku mulai beranjak dari bangku taman dan tak lupa es krim stroberi yang kubeli tadi.

Kulangkahkan kaki keluar dari taman ini dan menuju suatu tempat kenanganku yang lain bersama Sakura—dulu.

.

.

.

"_Kyaaaa! Kawaii~ Sasuke, lihat kelinci imut sepertimu. Kyaaa~" jerit Sakura histeris saat melihat seekor kelinci__—kelinci __gemuk berbulu putih dengan sedikit semburan oranye__—__yang ada di toko hewan peliharaan itu._

"_Ck! Sakura. Kau ini memalukan saja," ucapku kepada Sakura yang terus saja menjerit histeris dan dapat dipastikan kami menjadi bahan tontonan pengunjung toko yang lain._

"_Aku ingin kelinci ini, Sasuke," ucapnya padaku. Dan huh?! Puppy eyes?_

_Tuk_

"_Hentikan tatapanmu itu dan Demi Tuhan, Sakura. Kau sudah memiliki 3 kelinci di rumah dan kau ingin beli lagi?" tanyaku frustasi. Yang benar saja, kelinci yang ada di rumah saja bikin repot dan sekarang dia ingin beli lagi? Hell no!_

"_Uugh… Sasuke-kun jahat~" rengeknya dan mulai berkaca-kaca._

"_Ck! Sakura, cepatlah kau beli peralatan dan kebutuhan mandi kelinci yang ingin kau beli tadi. Aku sudah lelah, ingin lekas pulang dan beristirahat," ucapku dan dengan wajah garang._

"_Cih! Iya… iya…" _

.

.

.

TRING…

"Selamat datang di toko hewan peliharan kami~ Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Hn. Aku ingin beli kelinci," ucapku singkat.

"Oooh~ kelinci. Mari ikut saya. Di sini, semua kelincinya sehat-sehat dan bagus," ucap salah satu pekerja di toko itu yang membawaku ke tempat kelinci, "Nah. Silahkan dipilih kelinci-kelinci ini."

"Hn." langsung saja ku ambil seekor kelinci gemuk berwarna putih dengan semburan oranye, "Aku pilih yang ini," ucapku sambil menyerahkan kelinci tadi ke pada pekerja tadi.

"Oke… akan saya siapkan dulu kandang untuk kelinci ini," ucapnya sambil berlalu dan aku hanya menunggu di depan meja kasir.

"Nah, ini dia kelincinya. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya setelah menyerahkan kandang kecil berisi kelinci.

"Hn. Apakah kau punya kartu ucapan?" tanyaku.

"Ooh~ kau ingin memberikannya pada kekasihmu?" dan aku hanya mengangguk lemah, "Ini dia~ gratis untukmu," aku segera mengambil kartu itu dan menulis pesan di dalamnya.

**To : Sakura**

**Hei, bukankah kau sangat menginginkan kelinci putih ini?**

**Kelinci putih dengan sedikit semburan warna oranye.**

**Sekarang, aku sudah membelikan kelinci itu untukmu.**

**Hehe… dulu kau sempat merengek padaku dan kularang. Dan semoga kau senang.**

**From : Sasuke**

Setelah menulis pesan tersebut, kartu ucapan tadi segera kuikat di salah satu sisi kandang kelinci dengan pita berwarna merah muda.

"Terima kasih," ucapku.

"Sama-sama. Semoga kekasihmu senang dengan hadiah darimu," ucapnya, "Ya, dia pasti senang. Sangat." dan kemudian aku keluar dari toko hewan peliharaan itu.

Kutatap kelinci dalam kandang tadi, lucu. Dan mengingatkanku pada Sakura lagi. Haah~ dasar, Sakura. Apanya yang mirip denganku sih? Kelinci tetaplah kelinci. Ada ada saja.

Kembali aku menyusuri jalanan yang penuh dengan orang-orang berlalu lalang. Tapi, nampaknya lebih didominasi oleh sepasang muda-mudi yang tampaknya sedang berkencan.

.

.

.

_Eh? Kurasakan ada yang menggenggam tanganku. Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah kiri dan mendapati wajah Sakura yang tersenyum lebar._

"_Tidak apakan, Sasuke-kun? Aku juga ingin seperti mereka," ucapnya masih tersenyum._

"_Hn," gumamku dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan kami._

.

.

.

"Hei!"

"Eh? Maafkan aku," ucapku pada orang yang baru saja kutabrak bahunya. Ternyata benar omongan orang. Melamun saat berjalan itu sangat berbahaya. Kulanjutkan acara berjalanku dan entah kemana. Aku… bingung.

.

.

.

"_Kau tahu apa impianku Sasuke?" tanya Sakura saat kami sedang berjalan di sepanjang trotoar._

"_Hn? Aku tidak tahu," jawabku singkat._

"_Oke~ aku ingin memberi tahumu, tapi janji tidak akan marah ya~" ucapnya lagi._

"_Hn," lalu, Sakura berjinjit dan membisikkan kata-kata dan sukses membuatku membeku._

"_Eitss… tidak boleh marah," selanya sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajahku, "Huh! Terserah kau saja lah."_

"_Hehee… sebenarnya impianku banyaaaaaak sekali. Salah satunya itu. Tapi, impian lain yang ingin aku wujudkan adalah menjadi seorang dokter hewan. Aku ingin menyelamatkan hewan-hewan dari kematian. Ehehee… meskipun impianku ini konyol, aku akan tetap mewujudkannya" ucapnya sambil mngepalkan tangannya keatas._

_Dan aku hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Hn, kudukung impianmu itu. Semoga kau bisa mencapainya," ucapku dan tersenyum tipis._

"_Arigatou, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya riang._

.

.

.

E-eh? Sejak kapan aku berada di sini? Nampaknya tanpa sadar, kakiku membawaku ketempat ini. Kutelusuri jalan yang ada di sini—membawaku ke suatu tempat yang sangat aku kenal dan selalu kami semua kunjungi, pengecualian untuk Sakura.

DEG

DEG

TES…

TES…

TES…

.

.

.

"_PENCURII! TOLONG ADA PENCURI!"_

_Aku dan Sakura refleks menolehkan kepala kami ke belakang. Aku melihat ada 3 orang berbadan kekar berlari kearah kami. Entah bagaimana, Sakura yang tadinya berada di sebelahku, tiba-tiba sudah berada dalam cekikan pria berbadan kekar tadi._

_Kulihat, Sakura tercekik oleh tangan kekar pria tadi, "DIAM KALIAN SEMUA! MENYINGKIR DARI JALAN! JIKA TIDAK NYAWA GADIS INI AKAN MELAYANG! MINGGIR!" gertak salah satu pencuri tadi._

_Satu per satu orang yang berada di situ mulai menggeser posisinya untuk memberi jalan kepada mereka._

"_BAGUS!" tiba-tiba saja, pencuri yang mencekik Sakura menggoreskan pisau pada pipi Sakura, "A-akh!"_

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK!" teriakku pada pencuri yang melukai Sakura, "Oh, kau siapanya? Kekasihnya? Nampaknya akan lebih menyenangkan jika kami bermain-main sebentar," ucapnya dan menyerahkan Sakura pada salah satu temannya. Aku melihat sekeliling, rupanya orang-orang memasang wajah khawatir. Bodoh! Daripada memasang wajah khawatir begitu, lebih baik mereka menelpon polisi._

_DUAK!_

"_Ugh~" Shit! Dia menendang perutku saat aku lengah._

_BUK!_

_DUAK!_

_DUAK!_

_DUK! _

"_U-ugh~" desisku, "Sasuke-kun!" kulihat Sakura nampak khawatir dan "Arrgh!" jerit pencuri yang membekap Sakura tadi, karena Sakura meninju rusuknya dan menendang selangkangan pria tadi._

_Kulihat, Sakura berlari kearahku dan tiba-tiba, pandanganku memburam lalu semuanya menjadi gelap. Hal terakhir yang kudengar adalah suara jeritan orang-orang, bunyi sesuatu terhantam dan suara decitan rem mobil yang beradu dengan permukaan aspal._

.

.

.

Kupandangi batu hitam berukirkan nama orang yang sangat kusayang, kucinta, dan kukasihi…

**R.I.P**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Lahir : March 28****th ****1993 **

**Wafat : February 12****th**** 2011**

"Hei… Kau… apa kabar?"

"…"

"Kau jahat sekali padaku. Meninggalkanku sendirian dan tanpa menungguku sadar dulu,"

"…"

"Bahkan aku tidak sempat melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Saat aku terbangun, tahu-tahu kau sudah pergi jauh dariku,"

"…"

"Rasanya aku hampir seperti orang gila," ucapku sambil meremas dadaku. Sakit.

.

.

.

"_Ugh~"_

"_Sasuke! Kau sudah sadar, Nak?" kutolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara._

"_Kaa-san? Too-san? Di mana__—uugh—__ aku?" tanyaku sambil menahan perih dibagian perut._

"_Kau di Rumah Sakit, Sasuke. Kau mendapatkan luka tusuk yang cukup dalam dibagian perutmu," jelas Too-san._

"_Iya, Sasuke. Gara-gara hal tersebut, kau mengalami koma selama 2 minggu. Tapi, syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Kaa-san menggelus dadanya, pertanda kekhawatirannya hilang._

_Luka tusuk?_

_Aku berkelahi?_

_E-eh? Sakura mana? Bukankah, terakhir aku bersama Sakura?_

"_Kaa-san. Sakura mana? Di mana dia sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia selamat? Kaa-san! Too-san!" aku memberikan pertayaan beruntut kepada mereka._

_Melihat mereka yang diam saja, perasaanku semakin tidak enak, "Jangan bilang… jangan bilang… bahwa Sa-Sakura sudah…" tebakku dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan._

"_Maaf, Sasuke. Tapi, memang itu kenyataannya. Sakura tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi. Lukanya terlalu parah akibat hantaman mobil juga saat dia membentur aspal. Tengkorak kepalanya retak. Dan otaknya mengalami pendarahan," jelas Too-san sambil memeluk Kaa-san yang menangis._

"_Sekarang di mana dia? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya! Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya," ucapku dingin sambil mencoba turun dari ranjang rumah sakit._

"_Dia sudah dimakamkan seminggu yang lalu, Sasuke. Saat kau masih terbaring koma," kata Too-san_

"_AKU TIDAK PEDULI! AKU INGIN BERTEMU SAKURA!" teriakku yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. _

_Tidak mungkin Sakura mati begitu saja. Ya. Too-san pasti berbohong. Tidak mungkin yang tertabrak waktu itu adalah Sakura. Pasti pencuri-pencuri itu yang tertabrak dan bukan Sakura. Dengan cepat aku berusaha keluar dari kamar rawatku, "U-ugh~"_

"_Sasuke!" teriak Too-san, "Sakura sudah mati dan dia sudah dimakamkan, Sasuke! Jangan bertingkah kekanak-kanakan,"_

"_AKU TIDAK PEDULIIII! SAKURAAAAAAA!" aku mencoba berontak dari kekangan tangan Too-san._

_BRAAK!_

"_Astaga! Sasuke!" aku sempat mengerling kearah pintu. Itachi._

"_Itachi! Bantu aku. Bantu aku bertemu Sakura. Kumohon," kali ini saja aku memohon, tolong kabulkan._

"_Mikoto! Cepat panggilkan dokter! Biar Sasuke kami yang mengurusnya," suruh Too-san dan Kaa-san langsung keluar dari kamar rawatku._

_Ck! Kesempatan! Dengan cepat aku keluar dari kekangan tangan Too-san. Tapi…_

"_Itachi… Minggir kau… jangan halangi aku untuk bertemu Sakura," desisku_

"_Sasuke. Sadarlah, dia sudah tiada," bentak Itachi._

"_SAKURA MASIH HIDUP, BRENGSEK! SAKURA BELUM MATI DAN TIDAK AKAN MATI! SAKURAAAAA! SAKURA!"_

"_Sasuke! Sadarlah."_

"_TIDAAAAAAAAAK! TIDAAK! HUHUU~ SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

.

.

.

"Hahaa… kau tau, Sakura? Yang mereka lakukan setelah itu adalah menyuntikku, mengikatku dan membiarkanku menangis sepanjang hari," aku tertawa hambar,

"Aku sakit, Sakura. Sakit. Tahukah kau, bahwa aku sempat berpikiran untuk menghabisi hidupku sendiri,"

Haah~ kutatap langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga dan pandanganku kembali tertuju pada makam Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura? Padahal aku berharap impian yang kau bisikan padaku waktu itu bisa terwujud, tapi nyatanya… belum dimulaipun, kau sudah gugur duluan," pandangan mataku mulai memburam.

"Oiya, Saku. Otanjoubi Omedetou~ Sakura. Kuberikan seluruh harapan yang terbaik untukmu dan semoga Tuhan beserta malaikatnya dapat menjaga bidadari cantikku ini di Surga. Daaan TARAA~ aku membawakan es krim stoberi dari stand yang ada di taman loh, hahaa…" kuletakkan satu cup es krim stroberi yang sudah sepenuhnya meleleh,

"Aku tadi juga sempat mencoba es krim dengan rasa kesukaanmu ini, Sakura. Dan kau benar, rasanya sangat lezat," kekehku sambil membayangkan Sakura yang tertawa karena tingkahku.

"Dan aku masih mempunyai satu hadiah lagi untukmu," lalu kuambil kandang mungil yang berisikan kelinci,

"Jeng… jeng… Lihat! Aku membelikanmu kelinci yang dulu kau taksir di toko hewan peliharaan. Dia lucu loh, Sakura~" kataku seraya mendekatkan kandang mungil tersebut tepat di hadapan foto Sakura—berharap Sakura juga melihatnya.

"Hei, kau kelinci. Ucapkan salammu pada majikan barumu. Namanya Sakura. Ayo ucapkan salam," ucapku seolah-olah kelinci ini dapat berbicara dan mengerti omonganku.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak melihatnya, Sakura," kuletakkan kandang mungil itu di sebelah foto Sakura.

Kutatap dalam diam foto Sakura, lama…

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

TES…

TES…

TES…

A-aku tidak tahan lagi, langsung kuterjang batu nisan di makam Sakura, "Huhuhuu… Sakura. Sakura. Sakura… " tangiskupun pecah, tak dapat kutahan-tahan lagi.

Aku merindukan sosoknya, senyumannya, tawanya, sifat cerianya, kejahilannya dan semua tentang dirinya. Aku rindu. Bahkan aku belum sempat mengatakan hal yang sangat penting dalam hidupku, sebuah kenyataan yang dapat mengubah keadaan kami berdua,

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu, Sakura~ Tapi, kenapa kau tega meninggalkan aku sendirian di sini…"

Kuusap-usap wajah ayunya yang berada dibalik bingkai kaca. Cantik dan manis, tapi kenapa secepat ini? Aku kembali membetulkan posisi ku—duduk.

"Ne? Beruntungnya, impian yang kau ucapkan sudah ada yang terwujud—walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Ya, Sakura. Kau sudah sukses menjadi malaikat pelindungku, Sakura," ucapku kemudian mengecup foto dirinya.

"Dan impianku untuk melihatmu memakai gaun pengantin dimomen pernikahan kita nanti, kau hancurkan begitu saja. Malahan yang kulihat adalah kau mengenakan dress pemberianku disaat terakhirmu. Yah~ kurang lebih kata mereka begitu. Kau mengenakan dress yang kuberikan saat ulang tahunmu yang ke 17 dan kau sangat cantik. Aku sudah lihat, walaupun hanya dari foto," ucapku lagi menyeka air mata yang akan kembali turun.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu, Sakura. Kau jangan nakal-nakal ya di Surga sana. Kasihan para malaikat-malaikat yang menjagamu, pasti mereka kewalahan mengatasi sifat jahilmu," pamitku dan terkikik geli sebentar.

"Ne. Aishiteru, Sakura-koi dan sampai jumpa dikehidupan selanjutnya. Sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu…"

Dan perlahan aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju gerbang keluar pemakaman.

"_Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-kun. Arigatou~"_

**(~ ,")~ THE END ~(", ~)**

"_Impianku adalah menjadi istrimu dan ibu dari anak-anakmu. Serta, hidup bahagia denganmu dan menjadi malaikat pelindungmu, Sasuke-kun,"_

**A/N :**

**Yooooo~ semuanya^0^)/ aku datang lagi nih bawa fanfic baru yang Alhamdulillah selesai dalam 6 jam'-')/**

**Fic ini khusus aku buat untuk ulang tahun Sakura tanggal 28 maret nanti~ nah, aku publish sekarang itu buat jaga-jaga****—****seandainya aku ga bisa publish tepat tanggal segitu. Soalnya sekolah udah ada tanda-tanda bakal ngirim ultimatum kesemua siswa-siswinya /plaak /memangnyaperang**

**Bai de wei, judul ama isi cerita ga nyambung ya._. terus apa alur ceritanya masih kecepetan? Feelnya dapet ga? Kalo ga dapet, usahain dapet ya XD /doeeng**

**Ada yang nemu typo/misstypo? Kalo ada bilang ya^^ kuusahain bakalku perbaiki di fanfic-fanficku yang selanjutnya.**

**Yup^^ seperti yang lainnya~ bagi yang berkenan, tolong kasih review dan konkrit ya, buat ficku yang ini :) arigachuuu~ :****


End file.
